Please Gp
by TinkaBll
Summary: What goes through Max and Liz's mind one afternoon at the Crashdown after the whole him seeing her in bed with Kyle incident. It's a songfic to Dido's "Hunter", enjoy.


Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Roswell, any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. I'm just a raging fan who was devastated when it ended and freaked out when Sci Fi started running it again (no I don't own them either). As for the song, as lovely as it is it doesn't belong to me, it is all Dido's.well and whoever helped her write it. Enough babbling and on with the story.  
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home  
  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there  
  
~ Max' POV ~  
  
Looking, that's all I can do. Just watch you with him. He can twirl you around, lift you up. Hell, he can even flick the fake antenna you wear as part of your uniform at the Crashdown. I can only watch as you laugh and laugh. But there is something wrong about that laugh, it seems so tired. Like it's the first laugh you've had in a while.but how is that possible? You were laughing. Laughing when I did what I now do best: watched. Oh God, if I could only take back what I saw. You were laughing.in bed.with him.with Kyle.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
  
Wants to take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
~ Max POV ~  
  
I know it has something to do with my destiny. If I could take back everything.everything I know.everything in my blood, I would. I would give up everything for you, and you know it. So this really must be about you, just like you said it was. I should have known. Something as beautiful and as precious as you can't be held, not in the hell that seems to be my life. So here's my gift to you Liz Parker: I'm letting you go. So just go.  
  
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cats brought in  
  
~ Liz' POV ~  
  
Disgust, that's what I see in his eyes. No, that's not all there is. Max Evans, alien king, love of my life, had disgust and pain in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Oh God, I still can't believe I had enough will power to do what I did. Never once did I ever think I would be the reason for pain in those beautiful eyes. It had to be done Liz, if you didn't do this then you would have caused death all around the table.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
  
Wants to take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave  
  
~ Liz' POV ~  
  
So I did what I had to do. I would, no scratch that, I have been through worlds of pain.willingly.for you. But this time it is the worst, because it's me, hurting you. So here you go Max, for you.for all our friends.I'm letting you go. Now you can leave, just leave.  
  
For the crown you place upon my head feels too heavy now And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
  
~ Max' POV ~  
  
I don't want it anymore. Take my destiny away. It cost me you, I know it did.  
  
Liz looks across the room, sees Max, their eyes meet. She smiles.  
  
~ Max' POV ~  
  
OK, we'll play that way. I let you go Liz, but not forever.that's too much to ask. I'm strong, but not that strong. But for now you need to be free, my only question is if I give you that taste of freedom, will you ever come back?  
  
Max gives Liz an obviously painful smile in return to Liz.  
  
~ Liz' POV ~  
  
Oh Max, you'll never understand how painful this is for me. I can't even tell you why I have to hurt you so much, why it is better this way then the alternative would have been. Or is it? I don't know how you can be so strong, how I can be this strong. I want things to go back to the way they were.but they can't. It's too dangerous, for you.  
  
I want to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone again To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
~ Max and Liz' POV ~  
Just go. 


End file.
